User blog:Daniel Smith/Weapons, Perks, Characters, Places in the next Map Pack
Weapons What weapons are going to appear in the next Nazi Zombie Map Pack? I've read online (and I'm not putting full faith in this) that the AK-47, Harpoon Gun, and machete will make an appearance. The Ray Gun and the WunderWaffe will once again be featured. All weapons from the original map packs (excluding the Bowie Knife) will also be in it. Electro-shock defenses and several others will return. Hopefully the Mosin-Nagant and Type99 and SVT-40 will be in the map. Attachments Along with the Bipod and Grip, the Aperture Site, Round Drum, and Silencer may (but probably will not) appear. The Aperture Site will obviously help you aim. The Round Drum will add more ammo to the Thompson and MP40 only. The Silencer will prevent large masses of zombies from piling up upon the player, though it can only be on the MP40. The Bipod can actually be used this time as well. Perks What Perks are going to appear? I read that two new Perks, ''Vodka Breath ''and ''Super Jump ''will be in it. Vodka Breath will probably kill zombies with the character's breath and Super Jump will allow the character to jump higher. The amount of points to buy these is unknown. All the other original Perks will also appear. Power-Ups All regular Power-Ups can be obtained. As well as a new one: Reinforcements. This power-up will add Reinforcements to an area of your choice. What this means is that it will add artificial intelligence soldiers and a machine gun nest that target any zombies within the guns range. The gun will be a .50 caliber. Characters What characters will appear? Will Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen appear? Or will it be different characters, such as random Marines or different characters from the four major waring nations? In my personal opinion it'll be all Russian characters. Place Your thoughts on the place? I think it MIGHT be a map based on the outside and inside of the Reichstag. Possible Gameplay Possible gameplay (this is just what I hope it'll be like): Players will start at entrance to the Reichstag, there will be six windows. Once enough pionts are gained, debris can be cleared so the player can enter the Reichstag. Once inside, the players must guard two windows. When enough points are earned a player must clear a shelf, which leads deeper into the Reichstag. Once there, all players must fight off zombies that come from holes in the wall. The Random Box will be located in this room. After that, they must continue to clear debris until they reach the power room. Flip on the switch and gain access to the Perk-A-Cola machines, Electro-shock defenses, and a quad .50 caliber on the steps. Once the main objective is complete, fight limitless waves of zombies... Teddy Bear? Will it make another annoying and antagonizing appearance? Trophies/Achievements These are custom Trophies/Achievements that I came up with. *Secret Trophy (Musical Easter Egg): Find the musical easter egg *Zombie Veteran: Reach Round 50 of Nazi Zombies *Zombie Professional: Reach Round 30 of Nazi Zombies *Zombie Rookie: Reach Round 10 of Nazi Zombies *Zombieanator: Kill 500 zombies in a single game *Cheapo: Keap a blot-action rifle until Round 10 *Rich Guy: Obtain the MG42 and Browning *Must Have!: Obtain the AK47 and Harpoon Gun *Rifle Veteran: Keep two rifles until Round 15 *Double Header: Get two kills with one bullet from any gun by a headshot *Might of the Molotov: Use a Molotov *Perk-a-Holic 2: Have all four Perks active at a single time *Epicness!: Survive an entire round alone (non-solo) *Medic: Revive all your teammates at least once *Sniper: Have two different snipers at the same time *Russian Freak!: Obtain the AK47 and PPSh-41 OR Mosin-Nagant and SVT-40 at the same time *Fire Freak!: Obtain the Flamethrower on Round 5 *Reinforcements: Obtain the Reinforcements Perk *Trapper: Kill 3 zombies with a single trap *Butcher: Obtain the machete *Butcher Veteran: Get 30 kills with the machete *Rear End Mother Fucker: Get 20 kill assists in a single game *I Survived...: Survive a Dog Round ''See also: ''Opinion on the next Map Pack. Daniel Smith 23:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts